Prior to the conception and development of the present invention, it has been commonplace for homeowners to lean or hang certain items along fences surrounding all or part of their yards. Hanging keeps those items off the ground and offers a neater appearance, but could result in damage to the fence.
Over the years, many devices have been devised for hanging items from fences or fence posts. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,896,456 discloses a plant growing system designed to be hung from multiple elongated slotted supports hung from the top of a fence. The described system requires two vertical supports to hold up one plant potting receptacle. Also, it hangs off the fence itself and would not work well with picket style fences. The same drawbacks apply to the hanger disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,659,412.
Others have disclosed wire type fence or railing hangers that are lacking in aesthetics and versatility, and they also could scratch or mar certain types of fences. Examples illustrating these designs are U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,343,363, 5,390,443, and 5,711,502. U.S. Pat. No. 6,216,886 discloses a post-mounted hanging device that attaches semi-permanently to the top of a post that is flat on top and offers very limited hanging options. In recent years, white vinyl fencing in numerous height and styles has become very popular. The posts are typically very strong, but the fence panels themselves may not be suitable for supporting heavier items, such as ladders.